You can never have too many friends
by newnewluv
Summary: Just a fanfic of my new fav pair Spoby.
1. What a difference a run makes

**OK SO SOMETHING HAS BEEN EATING AWAY AT ME AS I WAS WRITING UPDATED CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER FANFICS AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS AND GET IT OVER WITH I MEAN I HAVE A STORY PILE FOR THESE TWO THAT I MUST GET TO BEFORE IM DRIVEN CRAZY!WELL HERE IT GOES**

**_Spencer's Pov_**

_My new found obsession for figuring out the difference I saw in Toby Cavanaugh was really bugging me lately. I tried explaining it to Emily but she seemed to be lost in her own world, I was missing Maya more and more because Emily hadn't been the same since she left. I sat at the dinner table,lost in la la land,but when I came to,I wish I had just stayed there. Melissa and Ian were playing kissy face and cooing making me sick and my parents just smiled as if it were nothing at all. They all were suddenly making me sick. I needed to get away and fast. I excused myself from the table and ran upstairs to change into my running clothes and sneakers. My dad told me to take my mace. It wasnt necessary but he instisted, so I obeyed and took off. I put my ear buds in, pushed play on my ipod, and let Fall Out Boy take me away and I just ran. A lot of stuff had been on my mind from school, to home to, Who the hell was A? It seemed the more the girls and I got closer, the more new questions arose. It was dark out but the street lights were blazing bright, so I felt safe. I ran into town, and saw no one I wanted to stop and talk to._

_But then, to my surprise, I looked across the street to see Toby, surrounded by four guys who seemed to be messing with him. I snatch my ear buds out and jogged across the street._

_"Hey Toby,what's up?" I asked_

_"Um,hey," he said, but looked at me like I was lost._

_I smiled at everyone. They wouldnt try anything with the town square still full of people. "Hey, my dad wanted to talk to you; he's in the bakery." I look at him like, "play along."_

_"Oh ok sure. Are we done here guys?" Toby asked looking at the four guys._

_"We'll be seeing you around, killer and next time there wont be no talking," the biggest one said stupidly. I assumed he was the leader of the mutts. Ugh scum._

_Toby and I stood there as they left down the street. Once out of sight Toby turned and walked the opposite way._

_I thought that was a little ungrateful and rude to just walk away. '"Why thank you Spencer. That was really nice of you,'" I said, trying to imitate his deeper voice. Then I switched back to mine. "Oh no problem, Toby. It was my pleasure. Seriously any time."_

_He stopped walking and turned to face me. "Spencer, really, what do you want from me? First the tutoring thing, now this? I gave you that message thinking you'd figure it out and leave me out of it. I really dont want any trouble," he said looking down at me. I never noticed how tall he was. _

_Suddenly I realized that he wasn't suppose to be out at all. "Wait, your on house arrest. How are you even in town?"I asked, puzzled._

_"Well trust me; they think I'm home," he said, smiling as he looked up the street. _

_"That's just...wow you know what, whatever I got to go," I say and turn to run, but he graps my arm before I start my jog again._

_"Hey," he says looking into my eyes,which now that I noticed, he had beautiful eyes. "Thanks." He smiles at me; I cant help but smile back._

_"No problem,anytime," I say, echoing what I had said before._

_As I got ready to put my ear buds back in, he pulled my ipod out of my holder that was around my arm. "Hey," I said in protest. "thats mines." I tried to grab it, but he twisted and turned, keeping it out of my reach._

_"Let's see what Ms. Prissy is listening to these days," he laughed _

_"I'll show you prissy by kicking your ass, now give it back,"I said while smiling, still trying to reach._

_"Fall Out Boy? Wow. Now that is something I wouldve never guessed Spencer Hastings listened to," he said in that low sexy voice. Oh my...What am I thinking? Sexy voice?_

_"Well yeah, so you happy now? Give it back. I have to go," I said awkwardly, not looking directly at him._

_"What's wrong with you?" he asked_

_"What's with all the questions?" I started to get nervous, which makes me defensive._

_"Well I dont know how to answer, seeing as you just asked a question about questions being asked," he smiled._

_Smiling back, I playfully punched his arm and snatched my ipod out of his hand, then turn and start running. I turned around running backwards. " Oh, and by the way, you're a smart ass," I shouted and turn back and started running toward my house._

_When I showered and got ready for bed that night I couldnt help but smile and notice that I had figured out what Toby needed and also the difference that I had begun to see in him._

_What he needed was a friend. And the difference was that he was opening up and starting to trust again._

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Texts,Virgins and Creeps,oh my

**SEEMS LIKE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK WHICH SUCKS :( I MEAN REALLY!I HAVE THE UPDATES READY BUT JUST RE READ EM AND SAY THEY SUCK UGH LOL BUT THIS STORY I HAVE IT IN MY HEAD SWIMMING AROUND READY TO BE TYPED UP AND GIVEN TO YOU!OK THIS IS A RE PRINT AS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE A WONDERFUL BETA AND WONT POST UNTIL SHE RE READS AND DOES CHANGES.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING P.L.L OR ELSE TOBY WILL BE MINES :)**

**OK THIS WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE THE NEW NORMAL**

**Toby's Pov**

I was really trying to rack my brain and get to what was going on with me and Spencer, if there really was anything at all. I rolled over on my side and tried to sleep but couldn't.

My phone suddenly went off. To my surprise, when I opened the message, it was from Spencer. I tried to fight the smile that was trying to take over, but I eventually gave in, smiling like an idiot when I read it.

**Hey wat you doin?**

_Nuttn how bout u_

**Nm cant sleep!**

_Me neither but I must admit Im shocked_

**Y?**

_Becus u have like a million friends and u text me_

**O...You want me to let u go?**

_No no its ok Im happy u decided to text me I was goin to claw my eyes out of sheer boredom_

**Lol, oh wow now that is something you shouldnt do,your eyes are totally beautiful!**

I had to re-read that text a couple of times. What did she mean? Was she saying 'beautiful' like a friend would, or what? I mean I loved thinking about her brown eyes, but she didn't need to know that.

_Thanks...urs too_

**Im so sorry I must've weirded you out with that!**

_No u didnt at all Spence_

**Lol.**

_Y lol?_

**Becus all my friends call me that.**

_Am I a friend?_

**Y wouldnt you b?**

_Well since we r friends, do I have a nickname?_

**How about...The Tobster?**

_Lol I like it Spence_

**Im glad *yawning* well The Tobster, Spence is gettin sleepy, ttyl I hope!**

_Its a date, goodnite Spence_

**Goodnite The Tobster, until tomorrow.**

I smiled as I laid my phone on the nightstand, but it vibrated again so I picked it up. It was sent from an unknown number.

**Hey Toby you better stop midnite texting with Spencer or Jenna is going to be sooooooo upset**

**sweet dreams**

**-A**

What the hell? Who the hell was A? And how did they know me and Spencer were texting? I got up and looked out my window and closed the blinds. I wonder if Spencer knew who it was? I knew it couldn't be her; she wouldn't be that cruel. I tried to reply back to the text, but it said message failed. I just turned my lamp off and put my earbuds in letting Fall Out Boy's music play and let my mind drift away into what became daily dreams of those lovely brown eyes.

**Spencer's POV**

I rose with my alarm clock and thought it was another typical Saturday, and that meant tennis with mom and dad, then field hockey practice later on with, _oh gag,_ Ian, the possible killer brother in law. Ugh. My phone tinged and I picked it up off the bed, opened it and got upset instantly.

**I wonder how Jenna would feel about you and Toby? To bad she cant see how chummy you two r.**

**love**

**-A**

I threw my phone across the room. It hit the carpet with an almost silent thud. I ran a hand threw my hair and went downstairs to get something to eat because my stomach was growling. Seems like our housekeeper left early, but she must not have been gone long because my breakfast still had steam rising. She made my favorite; wheat toast with strawberry jam, two eggs fried hard, and fresh OJ. Man she rocked. As I ate, I read the paper and looked at the daily Rosewood news, but nothing caught my eye. I clicked power on the remote to the flat screen that hung in the corner of the kitchen. The weather channel was calling for rain later. Ugh. That was just great. That meant if it rained today, Ian would make a double practice call on Tuesday's meet. When I finished my breakfast, I went back upstairs to my room and picked up my phone. I noticed I had three missed texts messages from my girls. Just then my phone rung, so I picked it up. It was Hanna

"Okay everybody I got her," Hanna said.

"Hey Spence," Emily and Aria said in unison.

"Hey ladies, whats up?" I asked.

"Well we all need to talk. I need advice, and since you guys love me, and we're closer than sisters, I knew I could talk to you guys," Hanna said.

"Okay, go head," I said as I laid on my bed and put it on speaker phone. I was here alone so I knew nobody would overhear.

"Hold on one second guys," Emily said and I heard a click. I assumed she shut her door. "Okay, ready."

"Oh this must be really juicy. Wait a sec while I go get some popcorn," Aria said with a giggle.

I laughed too.

"Shut up guys, okay here it goes. So I was thinking about something for a while now and wanted to know something from everybody." She paused before continuing hesitantly. "Are you all still virgins?" Hanna said 'virgin' really hushed.

Emily answered first. "Well I am. I mean with both the same sex and opposite sex. I mean a virgin to where there hasn't been any cocks or vagina's near mine. If that makes sense," she said in a whisper.

"I am still one because You Know Who said we have to wait till the right time," Aria said with a groan.

"Well,I am too. I haven't found that special one. I might just wait till marriage,"I said as I flipped threw a vogue magazine.

Suddenly a voice came from my doorway. "That's too bad." It was Ian.

I jumped, and the girls got silent. I turned and saw him standing there in my doorway with a sly grin on his face. I got up and slammed the door in his face and locked it. As I sat back down. I could hear the girls whispering.

"Sorry guys the weirdo creep is now gone," I said as I laid back on my bed, taking my phone off speaker and holding it to my ear.

"How creepy was that?" Aria asked.

"Way fucking creepy," Hanna answered.

"I have goosebumps," Emily said.

"Yeah he is super weird. But anyway back to our convo, Hanna!" I said.

"Okay well, I'm still a virgin, but I'm thinking of going all the way," Hanna said.

"With who? Please don't tell me that juvenile delinquent Caleb, Hanna?"I asked wide eyed.

"Let's not judge anymore," Emily said.

"Yeah I agree with Em,"Aria said.

"If that's what you want to do, then I say be safe, and try not to have his baby. Although I think you guys would make cute ass kids," I said with a smile.

"Really?" Hanna said hopefully.

"Don't get any ideas. None of us have jobs to buy anything for your kids," Aria laughed.

"Very true. Well ladies, want to meet up at the park later?" Hanna asked.

"It's suppose to rain later, Han," I informed her.

"Shit. Rain rain go away, come back never," Hanna said in a sing song voice.

We all laughed.

"Okay well call me when you guys figure something out. Plus I have to tell you guys something," Emily said.

"How about we all meet up over my house?" Aria offered.

We all said okay and then hung up. After I got in the shower and dressed for tennis, I got upset thinking of Ian eaves-dropping. I went to find him to cuss him out good, but once I made it to the kitchen I saw he and Melissa getting way closer than I wanted to see. I just rolled my eyes and went outside on the front porch and looked out at the neighborhood. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat on the porch swing and closed my eyes, listening to nature and just wanted to run away. That is until my phone tinged.

_Hey Spence you look bored want to go somewhere?_

**I cant The Tobster!**

_And y not?_

**Tennis with the folks, ugh.**

_Trust me grab your car keys and come on already_

**And how do I kno if you will show me a good time?**

_Jus trust me! U do dont u?_

I look up and see him standing down by the entrance of our pathway, leaning on the brick wall. He looked up at me, and I nodded my head yes. I thought about my parents and how they would disapprove of my friendship with Toby. I looked back at the house door and decided I didn't care. I ran down the pathway and stopped in front of a smiling Toby.

"So where are we going at 12 in the afternoon?" I asked.

"Well take my hand while I walk you to your car." Toby smiled and held out his hand. I looked back at my house one more time. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his hand and we headed to my car, climbed in and took off.

We drove out of town and it was silent so I decided to speak up.

"I know you're happy you can go wherever you want," I smiled and looked over at him then back at the road.

"Yeah, as I stay close to town and in the state of Pennsylvania," He said with a sigh.

"How could I forget? I was there with you the day you got that ball and chain off." I smile at the road thinking of the day we had last week.

"So do you know anyone with the name of A?"he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I asked because I knew I couldn't have heard him right. How could he know about A?

"Somebody texted me last night when we stopped texting saying that I should stop midnite texting with you or else Jenna was going to be upset. I still have the text if you want to see it," he said and handed me his cellphone a few seconds later.

Yup it was A alright but I didn't know what to say to him without telling him EVERYTHING. And me and the girls promised not to.

"I don't know who that could be. Sorry. Do you know anyone with the name A or anything?" I asked, handing his phone back.

"No I don't. Maybe I'll figure it out later," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Silence again, he reached down and fiddled with my iPod Nano that was hooked to my car's system. Gotta love technology. He laughed out loud which startled me. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I ask with a smile and look back and fourth to him and back to the road.

He holds up a finger and then turns up the volume and Roomie's Poke me version to the original schmoyoho version and I started to nod my head side to side and I take a finger and poke him and he'd poke me back. This went on for awhile then we got to the final bridge and sung in unison

**Except the poke that's it then poke me backkkk game over**

**then I can poke you then poke me back that's alllll I want**

We belted out the chorus rocking out

**Poke me,poke my wall,poke my face, picturesssssssss**

**I want you to poke my status then I want you to poke yourself**

**Go poke yourself**

**Why dont you poke me, why dont you poke me**

After it was over we fell out in a fit of giggles.

"You have a great voice," he said.

"Thanks your not so bad yourself, The Tobster. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere just driving!" He said, looking over at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you or are you not having fun, Spence?" he asked, in all seriousness.

"Well next time let me know so I can stop and get gas. That being said let me stop over at that a plus," I pulled over to the gas station and gave Toby thirty bucks. "Put twenty on the pump and grab us some snacks please?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sure thing."

"Oh! And will you make sure to get me an ice cream Snickers?"

"I'll try to remember," he winked. I just smiled back.

Once I gassed up, we hit the road and rocked out to music, grubbing on junk food and just bonded. We hit town around ten that night, and I knew the rentals were going to chew me out once I got home. But for once, I didn't even care. I dropped Toby off first. As he got out and shut the door, he came over to my side. I lowered the window, smiling.

"Thank you so much for today, friend," I say.

"Sometimes you just need to get away," he said in that low voice that I just go nuts for. But he didn't need to know that.

"Man if my parents ever found out I had that much junk food they would flip," I said, laughing.

He reached in the window and pokes me in my stomach, making me giggle.

"Poke me, poke me la la la laaa," he said in a sing song voice, and I just laughed some more.

"Text me?" I asked.

"You know it. See you later Spence," he smiles, leans in the window, and kisses me on the cheek.

I looked at him and smiled back. I was glad it was too dark out for him to see me blush. "See you later The Tobster. And you'll have to explain to my friends why I didn't make it today." With that, I drove off and watched him walk into his house through my rear view mirror.

And just like I suspected, when I walked in my house my parents, Melissa and that creep Ian were all in the living room waiting on me. I simply grinned and thought, "Go Poke yourselves."

**Review please?**


	3. Not Such A Model Citizen

**I HAD TO GO BACK AND SWITCH SOMETHINGS WHICH IS SOMETHING I DONT LIKE TO DO BUT HAVE TO FOR YOU GUYS READING OUT THERE!THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FOR THOSE WHO MADE ME THEIR FAV AUTHUR ON HERE THAT MAKES ME SMILE BIG AND WHEN U PUT IT AS A STORY OR EVEN A FAV I KNOW IM DOING SOMETHING RIGHT.I ALSO HAVE A BETA NOW AND SHE IS THE BEST,THANK YOU CHRISSY ;)!**

**A/N:FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE 1ST CHAPTER I DONT OWN ANYTHING P.L.L AND ALSO IM NOT GOING TO FOLLOW THEIR PLOT LINE.**

**Spencer's Pov**

As I woke up with the sun streaming through the window and a smile on my face, I look over at the leather jacket that hung on my closet door and got a fresh recap of last night's argument with the folks.

_(Previous night)_

_"Spencer, where have you been?" my mom yelled._

_I smiled and shrugged. "Nowhere. I was just hanging out with a friend. What's the big deal?" I asked._

_"She thinks this is a joke. You see her smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world while we sit here worried out of our minds," Ian said shaking his head._

_That pissed me off. Being the Type A person that I am, I snapped back without thinking it through, "Ian really? Can you please do this world a favor and go find the nearest cliff? I'm not one for hate, but you make me come pretty close. You guys sit and kiss both their behinds and treat me like crap, and I'm sick of it!" After everyone just stared at me, not knowing what to say, I sighed, "I'm so out of here." I take a deep breath._

_My mom starts to sob and my father was red as beet. He took a few deep breaths as Ian and Melissa sat wide eyed._

_"Spencer you will not leave this house, and we will talk once you have calmed down and have apologized to your mother, Melissa, and Ian." my dad ordered._

_"Hope you're willing to wait till Hell freezes over for that apology," I said crossing my arms over my chest._

_"What has gotten into you?" my mom asked still sobbing._

_"Nothing has gotten into me. Well, yet. I mean if I do leave, I'll get hooked on drugs, drop out, and get knocked up by random strangers. Eventually either one of the random strangers or drugs will kill me, and once they find my body, they'll find a note saying that this all happen because I was ignored and mistreated at home," I said, heavily exaggerating the scenario. _

_My mom falls out and I must admit I loved all of it. This was the most attention I had gotten since the Wren incident when _he _was the one that kissed _me_, and then I got all of the blame._

_Finally noticing that the too-big jacket that I was wearing was not mine, my father inquired, "Who's jacket is that?" There was a hint of anger behind his curiosity. _

_"Oh shoot," I say with a shrug. "It's my boyfriends! Must've forgotten he let me wear it."_

_"Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend? Do we know his parents? How old is he?" He furiously hurled the questions one after another._

_"Oh well you know, we just recently started dating. And guess what? He has a criminal record _and _rides a motorcycle," I said smiling._

_"Go to your room," my father said while consoling my mom._

_"Goodnight. Oh yeah and Melissa, your husband is a perv, listening to teens conversations about virginity and whatnot." I smiled, waved, and went upstairs, slamming my door behind me._

_-end flashback-_

I smiled at the thought of how I stood up for myself. I was also reveling in the fact that I had been a little bit rebellious; it gave me such a rush to say all the things I was actually feeling to my parents and Ian and Melissa. I got up and grabbed Toby's leather jacket and smiled as his incredible smell rose from it. I didn't know that smells could be sexy until I met Toby. I decided that I should take his jacket to him. The only people in the house to rat me out was the housekeeper. She may work for my parents, but she loves me and can't stand my uptight family. (We talk about them all the time).

I processed the time and realized that Sunday services were going on. I was kind of sad that they didn't wake me up. I took off my PJs and slip on some loose _Love Pink_ sweats and a matching tank top and some old white vans. Grabbing his jacket, I headed out through the backyard to get to Toby's house. I had to pass Ali's old house, but it was a quicker way to get there. I walked up the steps, took a deep breath, and knocked on the Cavaugh's door.

**Toby's Pov**

I sat in my room lying on my bed, tossing a baseball in the air. Obviously, I was bored out of my mind. Then there was two knocks at the door. I was home alone, so I couldn't just let someone else get it like usual. I reluctantly walked down the steps to open the door, and realized that the person was walking away. After I notice the small frame and long, brown hair in loose waves, I smiled a little and then let out a cough and oh-so-stealthily hid behind the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" she called out.

She pushed the door open but didn't step inside. I jumped out from behind the door, which in turn made her scream and throw my jacket in my face. Then of course the most logical thing for her to do next would be to pounce on me, fists flying like a damn spider monkey.

"Spence it's me, it's me," I shout sheilding my face from her fists tangled up in the jacket.

"Toby?" she asked and took the jacket off my face, "What the hell? Are you crazy?" she asked climbing off of me and holding out a hand to help me up.

"I think the better question is are you crazy? Wow, I think you really broke something. What teenage girl attacks a possible attacker or intruder?" I ask rubbing the side of my face.

"I'm sorry. I've been on edge lately," she said knocking my hand out the way and replacing it with her own. "You have ice?" She asked.

"Yeah in the kitchen," I say while closing the door and heading to the kitchen. "Well its good to know you can handle yourself."

I pull out the ice tray as Spencer gets a clean dishtowel out of the kitchen basket. Taking the tray, she dumps the ice on it and wraps it together all while telling me to sit down. I obediently take a seat, and she holds the towel of ice to my jaw and examines the opposite side of my head. While she did it, I watched her under my lashes. Now that she was taking care of me, she somehow looked even more beautiful than she usually did. No other girl or woman ever took care of me except my mom and Jenna when she could see.

"So what's up? Why are you here?" I asked, looking up at her.

"What? I can't visit my new friend, The Tobster?" she smiled, looking back at me.

"Oh it's o-ok. I was just asking." I shiver at the feeling of her skin on mine which makes me stutter.

"Well if you must know, I brought back your jacket that you let me borrow last night," she said and it seemed like she was going back to memories of last night when she smiled.

"You could have held on to it," I said and stood up and noticed how close we were.

We lock eyes for what could have been ten minutes or just a few moments. The silence is broken by Spencer asking, "So,where is everybody?" She then broke eye contact and walked over by the fridge.

"They went to Lancaster to go to the Amish supermarket. My mom loves it. And Jenna went to buy more snow globes." I say with a wave of my hand nonchalantly.

"Oh sounds cool." After a few moments of silence, she starts to stumble over her words. "Okay, well...um...oh yeah your jacket," she said and went back to the front door to pick it up off the floor and handed it to me when I walked up to her.

"You want to go to my room?" I asked.

"Ok sure," she agreed, surprisingly quickly.

When we got to my room, Spencer's mouth practically hits the floor as she sees my bass guitar. She gracefully ran to it and strummed a few chords. She started to play a little tune; it was my turn to be impressed.

"You play?" I asked, closing my door and walking over to her.

"Yeah I kinda taught myself. My parents don't know." She shrugged and then looked up at me. "You know how to play the drums?" She asks nodding to my drum set.

"Yeah nothing major. When the garage caught on fire I was surprised my drums and guitar made it without a scratch," I said nonchalantly.

She nodded and looked down at the guitar, strumming and missing a few notes. I laughed as I walked up to her and stood behind her. She turned her head to look at me as I leaned over her shoulder and gently slid my fingers down her arms to her delicate hands.

"Let me show you something." I looked at her, and she looks back at the guitar.

"Okay," she said, voice a little lower and shakier than before.

"When you played the fifth and sixth fret, it was a little flat. If you adjust the placement of your fingers, like this," I pause while I place her fingers where they need to be. "Then you'll get a much better sound. Go head and try it again," I told her.

She strummed in the way I just taught her and smiled up at me.

"You're a natural, Spencer. Why don't you show this side to your family and friends?" I asked, walking over to my bed to sit down.

She placed the guitar back on its stand in the corner and walked around looking at my posters, then she sighed and turned to look at me.

"Because Hastings don't believe in that kind of thing and my friends would expect that kind of thing from Aria not me," she said while walking to my CD tower that had just caught her eye.

"Well I guess I'm the lucky friend," I said.

Suddenly, Fall Out Boy's "Dance Dance" was playing. She nodded her head while picking up my jacket, hanging it on my closet door. Then she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. She opened my closet, turned on the light and peeked her head inside.

"Loving your closet. Mind if I do something?" she asked.

"Nope go head," I said, lying back and tossing the ball in the air again.

About two minutes later she stepped out in my _Invader Zim_ baseball style shirt that came to her thighs and one of my Yankee baseball caps with no sweats on. I wasn't even phased as the ball hit the bed. I sat up in awe as she did a spin.

"So how do I look?" She posed and plucked the bill of the cap.

"Um, ummm...you look umm...likeeee...wow." I say stuttering a little.

She looked at me smiling and bowed a little, turning back into the closet. As the music played, she modeled for me, and I was absolutely loving it. She finally got dressed once the CD was done. She went back over to my stereo taking a cd out of its case and putting another in hits play. After a few seconds, "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City filled the room, and she swayed slowly. Her lips started mouthing the words to the song. Damn this girl was perfect for me. I couldn't contain it, so I stood and walked over, turning her towards me. She opened her eyes slowly as I bent down to kiss her.

**Spencer's Pov**

_Oh goodness, I'm about to ruin this moment. I don't want to, but I have to stop this before it goes any further. I care a little too much for this boy._

"It wasn't just Alison." I said before his lips could touch mine.

"What?" he asked, stopping and opening his eyes.

"The night of the fire. It wasn't just her. It was all of us: Ali, Em, Aria, Han..." I paused before adding, "And myself. We didn't know it was going to happen the way it did. The four of us wanted to turn around and go back but Ali insisted. It ate all of us but Ali kept it cool." I finished in a rush, getting nervous.

"So what your telling me is that you've been holding onto this for almost three years?" he asked threw clenched teeth, backing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Toby," I started to reach out to him but he backed up even further. "I'm so sorry. Ali made us promise, and she said she handled it that same night. I saw her yelling at you. I didn't know what was happening. It all happened so fast," I said, trying not to cry.

"I took the fall for Ali...well...all of you because she had something on me that I'm sure you know about." I could see fire in his eyes; he was so upset.

"Yeah but that doesn't change how I look at you," I confess.

"It doesn't matter Spencer. You're the type that looked down your nose at me when you saw me outside. In the hallways at that school you would rather smash yourself into the lockers than walk past me. Do you even know how it felt to have everyone so scared of me, calling me a killer, calling me a perv, calling me a rapist? That shit hurt Spence. How could you sit there and not tell me something like that. I started to care for you." He was shouting at this point.

"I care about you. That's why I'm telling you," I say getting defensive. "That should be something good." I was shouting now too.

"Get out," he said looking at the floor.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked.

"I said get out. I want you out. Don't call, don't text," he ordered.

My heart shattered in a million pieces. I just walked pasted him. "Fine," I said and headed out of his room, out of his house, and out of his life.

As I began to cross the street, my phone pinged, telling me I had a new message. I cringed as I read what it said.

**Well lookie lookie what we have here. I wonder what would happen if the Hastings knew about their daughter's new guy**

I clicked on the attachments, and there was a picture of me arriving at Toby's house, one of us on the floor, and one taken of me leaving just a few seconds earlier.

**Don't look so scared. I wont tell if you don't tell about me. Love ya Spence.**

**-A**

As I went inside my house and headed to my room, Ian came out of the upstairs bathroom and walked up to me.

"So where have you been? With your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Screw you Ian," I say with as much venom as possible.

"That can be arranged," he smirked.

I shook my head and grabbed my bedroom doorknob. He grabbed me from behind, pushing me against the wall, holding my hands above my head.

"Ian let me go now," I said in a small voice, scared and praying for someone to come up the stairs.

"You better watch your mouth next time. You had my pregnant wife worried and asking a lot of questions. I don't like that," he snarled as he started kissing on my neck.

"Ian stop please," I started to whimper, my bottom lip shaking.

"When you said you had a boyfriend I got kind of jealous. But not to worry. Once I get to your parents, he wont be a problem anymore," he said as he planted one kiss on my cheek and slid his hands down the sides of my body to my waist, pulling me into him.

I pushed him off of me and ran in my room, locking the door. Once I heard him walk down the steps, I slid down the door and laid my head on my knees. I couldn't contain the tears anymore. My life kept going into deeper levels of Hell, and I couldn't stop it.

**Review pretty please with sugar on top**


	4. Tick Tock Cinderella

**SO IM GOING TO TRY TO TAKE A STAB AT THIS WITHOUT MY BETA SHE WENT M.I.A ON ME AND I HAVE'NT UPDATED THIS STORY SINCE WELL THE LAST CHAPTER SHEEZ THATS A LONG TIME WELP HERE IT IS CHAPTER 4!**

**Spencer's Pov**

I drove to school in a daze the next day. From the fight with Toby then that creep Ian taking advantage of me, I didn't get an ounce of sleep. As I parked and killed the engine I laid my head on the steering wheel exhaling slowly then closing my eyes to think. There was a knock at my passenger side window.

"Go away," I groaned shaking my head but never lifting it to see who it was.

The door was suddenly open and along with my back doors, my head shot up and I looked around. Hanna was in the passenger side and Aria and Emily in the back.

Hanna had a concerned look on her face. "Spence what's up? You havent answered your phone mostly all weekend we were suppose to meet up Saturday which you were M.I.A! Then yesturday you didn't answer any calls at all. Which we were hoping you were this way with A so we know we weren't being avoided and dodged only," she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I could'nt hold it in I just started to cry and didn't hold back. They let me cry it out and I felt consoling hands rubbing my back and I dropped my hands from my face and sobbed.

"You guy's Toby does'nt want to see me anymore," I said between sobs.

"What happen?" Aria asked.

"Wait when were you and Toby even together?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna cool it," Emily whispered.

Hanna shrugged and looked at me like spill.

"We were together saturday mostly all day," I say low and looked around the car and everyone's mouth was hung open. "It was a sudden type thing we actually talked and bonded and it meant something to me. Then when we were hanging out yesturday right before he was about to kiss me,"

Aria's gasped and squealing cut me short. "What? You guys were about to kiss?"

"I still want to know how long the whole you and Toby thing was going on," Hanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you guys would let me finsish geez. I told him that we were there the night of the fire and he blew up," I said shaking my head.

"But we promised we would'nt tell," Emily said. "We promised Ali."

"Em I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy like before but newflash ALI IS DEAD remember?" Hanna shouted.

"I mean it still means something if she died and we promised before that happened," Emily said in small voice.

"Spencer I say if you love him its ok that you told him," Aria said touching my shoulder.

"But I never said I loved him," I said wiping my face looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well you crying your heart out like you just did tells me another story toots,"Aria said smiling.

"I have to tell you guys something," Emily said.

We all turn to face her and she blushes a little.

"Um, well Paige told me not to tell but she kinda kissed me last week," Emily said in a rush.

Aria squealed and clapped. "Are you serious, wow the universe is really spilling love all around," she smiled big.

"Wait Paige as in dad is a homaphob psycho Paige?" Hanna asked.

"It happened so fast and then she was like 'Dont tell'. It has been eating me up. I dont know what to do," Emily said.

"Well what about Maya?"I asked.

"What about Maya?"Emily asked. "I dont hear from her not even a letter,nothing. I might have someone here close and not lost in wilderness trying to erase and forget what she is,"Emily took a deep breath.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Take your own advice and chill out Em. Ugh what am I going to do about me and Toby?"

"I say go up to him and lay a big one on him," Aria says.

"I go for that plan," Hanna says and they high five.

"You guys suck. Lets just get to class," I say and we head into the building to start our day but then our phones went off.

We open them and read them aloud.

"Heads up bitches," I say.

"Looks like I got," Hanna says.

"More ammo," Aria says.

"To blow you all," Emily says.

"Outta the water. A," We all say in unison.

Great way to start the day.

**Toby's Pov**

How could she lie to me like that? I trusted her I was beginning to care for her maybe even sort of kind of love her? It was all coming together. Just me and her she probably knew who A was. I shake my head and write in my journal so mad I rip it a little here and there because I was writing so hard. There was a knock at my door.

"What?" I shout.

"Can I come in?" Jenna asked.

"Go away," I groaned.

She walks in anyway. I roll my eyes, she finds my bed and sits on the oppisite side of me.

"What do you want Jenna?" I asked frustrated.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong you have'nt been yourself since we got back from lancaster last night," Jenna said.

"Nothing Jenna please leave," I said between clenched teeth.

"Tell me," She cooed.

I just laughed. "Fine you want to really know?" I asked.

"Yes?" She leaned and touched my arm I snatched away from her.

"Spencer. That's what is wrong with me Jenna. The girl is driving me crazy and not in the bad way," I say and look at her face carefully.

"Oh, so that's who you been texting?" she asked.

"Yeah she is wonderful but she was lying to me," I say getting disappointed again.

"Well then I guess she isn't the one for you," She smirked.

"And what you are? I dont think so," I laugh to myself.

"You bastard. I hope your next," She said as she grabbed her walking cane and headed towards the door.

"What? What does that mean?" I ask.

"Now look who's at the other end of the stick," she smiled and walked out slamming my door leaving me blaffled.

I got up off my bed and stood by my window with a bad feeling in my gut. What she said was'nt like Jenna. What did she mean she hoped I was next? I should go snoop around in her room because this was starting to weird me out. Suddenly my phone went off making me jump. I open it and it said unknown number.

**TOBY TOBY POOR CREEPY TOBY**

**If you want to know what Jenna is hiding **

**Go to the backyard cinderella.**

**-A**

What the hell does that mean? Cinderella? Why the backyard? I was looking into the yard now I see nothing. I run downstairs and my parents are sitting at the dining room table.

"Did Jenna pass by here?" I ask.

"No she's in her room, why?" my father asks worried.

"Nothing. I was just worried she has been acting strange talking crazy. I just was wondering," I say and turn and head towards the kitchen.

I open the backdoor and step onto the back porch I dont see anything out of place. I see something move outta the corner of my eye to my right. I go to walk over to the bush but a bunny hopped out I flinch. What was wrong with me? This was someone obvisously playing tricks on me. As I go up the steps I look over the gate and see Ian looking over. He spots me eyes going wide.

"Hey Ian what are you doing?" I shout.

"Nothing," He shouts back and then jogs off.

Ok now that was strange. Ian snooping around my backyard looking suspicious but when does he not look suspicious. Something was way off and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey honey," My stepmom says opening the screen door with its long screech stepping onto the porch beside me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why dont you go downtown with me," she says smiling warmly.

"Sure," I say looking back towards where Ian ran off.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh sure Im fine just seen something bizarre but think it was a creepy animal or something," I say and walk pass her and into the house.

**Spencer's Pov (1 week later)**

Toby was offically done with me it had been a whole week and still nothing.

"Spencer." my mom called from the dining room.

I got up off the living room couch to see what she needed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you drive into town and get me a loaf of bread from the bakery and then to the deli to get me some fresh slices of honey ham? And then to the market before it closes for some lettuce and tomatoes. Your sister is craving honey ham and wants a sandwich," my mom smiles.

"And how about a side of where the heck is Ian? H.E.R. H.U.S.B.A.N.D?" I air quoted as I spelled.

"He is at the dentist right now and something about field hockey after," my mom said lowering her reading glasses. "Problem Spence? I mean I could go but then again how will this bills sign their selves?" she asked.

"I could but whatever I'll go," I say holing out my hand and she gives me a fifty. "Please note Im keeping the change for manual labor," I say.

She just shrugs and goes back to filling out checks.

It was starting to get dark out and as I drove into town I checked my phone again no new messages or missed calls. I let a sigh and turned on the radio and Animal came on and I turn it up a little singing along. As I pulled up to a red light I was tapping on the steering wheel and I look to my left and there was Toby with his family going into the grill. He looks my way. My breath caught and I turn my head but thought now or never. I put the car in park and hop out. A car behind me blew their horn but I kept walking.

"Spencer are you crazy?" He asked meeting me at the curb.

I turn around and head back to my car opening the door turning my four ways on then shutting it and head back over to Toby. "They can go around," I say. "I cant take it anymore the no talking or seeing each other I just cant do it," I say looking in his eyes.

"You lied to me," he said simply.

"No I withheld the truth which isn't really lying and I was asked to promise not tell anyone. But then I started to fall for you and didn't want it to go as far as a kiss which we would'nt be able to give back. Aria thinks I love you and maybe I do. I dont know because I never been in love before. I thought I was with Wren but that was'nt love it was the adrenaline I got from being with him when I knew I was'nt suppose to be. I cant sleep and I wish I could'nt eat which isnt the case. I gained four whole pounds eating everytime I think of your eyes, or that smile when ever Fall Out Boy comes on. Sure maybe I do love you but oh well sue me for caring about you and telling you the truth because,"

His lips crashing into mines cut me off. When our lips met my insides lit up and my heart slowed down a bit then picked up drasically. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss his arms wrap around my waist and I run my fingers threw his hair. The beeping horns bought us back to reality and my cellphone beeped. I groaned and we pulled apart.

Then Jenna came to the door, "Toby are you coming?" she asked.

"In a second," he answered still looking and smiling at me.

She goes back inside after a lingering couple of seconds.

I blush. "Im sorry. I promise no more secrets," I say.

"I love you too," he says in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked shocked. "Too? Did I say it first?" I search his face he shakes his head yes.

"And it was great to hear you say so because I thought I was alone," he said. "Im sorry. I was just hurt I didn't mean for it to go on this long without speaking. It was killing me," he says.

I smile at him. "You should go inside and I should get back in my car before somebody calls the cops," I say looking at my car.

"I want to see you tonight," he says.

"What?" I asked looking at him then a horn blew. "Go around," I shout.

"Later tonight, got a place we can meet?" he asked.

"Ok,are you sure? Maybe your house," I say looking at him smiling another horn blew. "Go around," I shout at them.

"Sounds tricky but Im sure we can make it work," he opened his mouth to say something else but another horn blew.

"GO AROUND," we both yelled in unison.

"Toby whats wrong?" I ask getting worried.

He fiddles in his pocket and pulls out his cellphone and pushes a few buttons then hands it to me. I sucked in a huge breath I had to tell him about this. About A.

"I dont know what it means do you?" He asked.

"Hey I have to go but yeah your house we'll meet up later because we need to talk ok," I say.

"Ok yeah sure," He says and kisses me on my cheek "I'll see you later," he heads inside.

As I got back in my car and drive on I could'nt help but think that tonight was going to be a mess and I knew I was going to get dirty.

**Nobody's Pov**

Spencer lingered by a tree close to Toby's house it was dark out and she was looking around nervous that A or worse Ian was lurking around about to leap out and kill her. She heard a psst and jumped it was Toby he was waving her over to the garage she looked behind her one more time and ran over to the the side door and he took her hand pulling her inside. She felt weird being in here after the whole Jenna thing. As if he sensed her uncomfort he squeezed her hand gently.

"Hey its ok try to relax,ok," he said pulling her close.

"Well how can anyone relax knowing what happen to a certain someone," Spencer was biting back tears.

"Spence it's not your fault remember it was Ali not you," Toby rubbed her back.

She exhaled slowly. "Um so we are we going? I cant see anything in the dark," she said feeling the space around her as she walked. Now she really felt like Jenna.

"To my room we need to figure out this message," He said, helping lead her way threw the garage.

Spencer thought quietly to herself, then it hit her. "What time is it Toby?" she asked giddy with excitement.

He stopped and touched his cellphone screen and turned to her. "Twenty minutes to midnight. Why?"

"Midnight that's when whatever is suppose to happen. Remember Cinderella had to get home by twelve out of fear of being exposed to the prince," Spencer could'nt help smiling she loved how she figured it out.

"Right um well so what we wait in the bushes out back till then?" Toby asked.

Suddenly they heard a door shut they froze.

"Hurry up," Jenna whispered. "My parents and brother are fast asleep."

Toby led them behind a couch and they sat up against the wall just then a little lamp flooded light throughtout the garage.

"That was early," Spencer whispered to Toby.

They could see Jenna and Ian from the side of the couch.

"So where did you say it was?" Ian asked looking out the blinds on the door he entered.

"I didn't all I know is I dont want it getting in the wrong hands, Ali promised to keep it hidden. I had that rat Caleb looking but he did'nt find shit," Jenna practically growled.

Toby looked at Spencer and she shrugged.

"Well I promise I'll find it before anyone gets to it maybe Ali gave Spencer the key or hid it in the barn somewhere," Ian said walking over to the couch then turning back to the door.

"Ok well you got the number use it and tell him that I said that I cant wait to see him later," Jenna smiled.

Ian made a face. "Sure whatever I got to go before the wife wakes up getting suspicious," Ian said walking out.

Then the light went out and they heard a door close they sat and waited till the heard Jenna's bedroom door close inside.

"Toby I think we are in over our heads," Spencer whispered as she stood up.

Toby stood too. "I think your right."


End file.
